What Should Have Been
by sigrun1asatru
Summary: my idea of how the finale should have went.
1. Chapter 1

Just an idea I had one possible way the writers could have preserved the happy ending and still allowed Lucy Griffiths to leave the show.

Marian ran into the courtyard to see the king laying on the ground an arrow sticking out of his shoulder. Guy of Gisbourne entered from the other side sword already drawn. She ran up to him placing herself in between Guy and the king.

"Stop. It's over Guy."

He was steadily forcing her back towards the king. "Get out of the way."

"All this time I have been fighting for England. You think I'm going to let you kill England?"

"Marian, get out of the way." He swings the sword at her a warning.

She stops a determined look in her eyes. "You'll have to kill me first."

"No. We're going to get out of this. I'm going to do this thing and then I will have power beyond measure. We will be together."

Marian looked at him finally seeing him for what he really was: a monster just as Robin had always painted him. There was no good in him to be salvaged. It was a shocking moment of clarity and she was tired of living a lie.

"I would rather die than be with you Guy of Gisbourne."

"No."

"I am going to marry Robin Hood. I love Robin Hood." She smiled at being able to say it finally. A burden was lifted and the exhilarating sense of freedom overwhelmed her causing her to be reckless. She looked Guy straight in the eyes wanting him to understand it never had and never could be him. "I love Robin Hood."

Guy stared at her in shock feeling his world crumble around him. It had all been a lie. She had just been using him to help Hood. He had risked his life to save her, had almost given up any chance of having status for her and she had never cared. A rage such as he had never felt took hold inside him killing any wish for redemption. His hand twitched on the sword.

Marian saw the change in his eyes realizing too late that she had pushed him too far. She closed her eyes preparing for him to strike.

Out of nowhere an arrow flew in striking Guy in the shoulder causing him to drop the sword. He was close enough to Marian however that the movement caused the sword to clash across her stomach. She cried out and clutched the wound her hand quickly becoming covered in blood.

Robin rushed to her helping her to sit down. The fear he felt at seeing her wounded expressed itself in anger. "What do you think you are doing? Do you want to get yourself killed?"

"Of course not. Like you haven't almost gotten killed yourself a few times?" She looked over at him seeing the fear and pain in his eyes at the thought of losing her and softened. "I'll admit it was not the smartest idea I've ever had."

Djaq after examining the king and determining his wound was minor rushed over to look at Marian. After a few tension filled moments she looked up at the worried couple and smiled. "It is deep but not serious. A few stitches and you will be fine."

Robin pulled Marian tight against him kissing her temple. "Thank God." Marian couldn't have said it better herself.


	2. Chapter 2

That night the gang stayed in the king's camp. Robin and Marian had been arguing for the last half hour as to what to do next.

"Marian, you cannot return to Nottingham. The sheriff not to mention Guy will be out for your blood. It would be far too easy for them to use you to get to me."

"Do not tell me what to do. This is my fight too, Robin, and I can look after myself."

"Like you looked after yourself today? If it wasn't for me you'd be dead now."

"I did what was necessary. It's perfectly alright for you to risk your life but I cannot? The people need me."

They glared at each other for a moment before Robin let out an exasperated sigh wishing she were easier to reason with. "You have helped a great deal. You saved the king today." He reached up to caress her cheek glad when she didn't slap him away as he had expected. "I need you more. Think about me, my love. If you are in Nottingham I will be too worried about you to help anyone. You are what keeps me going, what makes me believe that all this is worthwhile. If I was to loose you I wouldn't be able to go on. I couldn't be Robin Hood."

Marian's expression softened. "I would be just as devastated if I were to loose you. You're all I have left."

The king who had been listening from the other side of the tent decided to intervene. "Lady Marian I am grateful for all you have done for me and the nation but I feel Robin is right. It would be best if you disappeared somewhere safe until all this is over."

"Where will I go, your majesty? I have no family."

The king thought for a moment. "I know of a small chapel not too far outside of Nottingham. I'm sure Friar Tuck will take you in. In fact I'll make sure of it by sending a letter with you."

Marian sighed in resignation. "Very well."

Robin gave a grateful nod to the king. "Thank you, your majesty. I do believe that's the first time she has listened to any man." He turned back toward Marian a teasing smirk on his face. "Maybe I should keep the king close after we are married so you'll agree with me now and then."

Marian punched him in the arm causing the king to laugh as Robin rubbed the sore spot. "Robin, I do believe you have met your match but are you sure you can keep up with her?"

Robin turned a loving smile towards Marian. "It's a challenge I love and look forward to, your majesty."


	3. Chapter 3

Just after sunset Robin and Marian took a walk a little ways from the camp. They stopped atop a sand dune to watch the stars. Robin leaned back against one of the few trees in the area. Marian was sitting between his legs leaning back against him. She shivered and Robin tightened his arms around her.

"This is such a strange place: so hot during the day and turning so frigid as soon as the sun sets."

Robin pressed a row of kisses up her neck smiling when he felt another shiver go through her knowing that this time it had nothing to do with the cold air. He leaned his head against hers. "Believe me you get used to it after a while. You can get used to a lot of things if exposed to them long enough."

Marian fell silent deciding not to press him about his time here. When he was ready he would tell her. A comfortable silence fell over them as they watched the night sky and savored being together. "I do not think the sky is ever so clear and beautiful back home."

"I would come and sit like this many times when I was away. I'd look up at the stars and think about you. Wonder how you were and if you had forgotten all about me. I'd look up to the heavens and pray that God would spare me so I could return to you."

Marian turned around to look at him. "I could never forget you no matter how hard I tried."

He smiled at her taking her hands in his. "Marian, I know we said we would wait until the king was home and the sheriff was defeated but the king is here now. I was wondering if maybe you would marry me tonight."

Marian threw her arms around his neck kissing him. When she pulled back she smiled at him. "That was a yes."

That night the gang along with some of the king's guard gathered to witness Robin and Marian marry. The couple had happy smiles on their faces and tears in their eyes. The sounds of Much's sobs filled the tent followed by clapping when the king declared them man and wife.

Robin drew Marian to him kissing her tenderly. He drew back just enough to look into eyes. "Did you hear it? That kiss spoke volumes."

Marian smiled at him. "Really. What did it say?"

"It said that Marian belongs to Robin and he belongs to her."

"Silly fool." She kissed him again briefly before walking over to Much who was still crying. He wiped at his eyes and was surprised when she hugged him. She whispered in his ear. "Do not worry Much. You mean a great deal to Robin. That will not change."

When she pulled back he smiled at her. "Of course not, my lady. I'm happy for you both of you."

A feast was put together. It wasn't much but what could be managed under the circumstances. After all it wasn't often that there was cause to celebrate out here.

An hour into the celebration Robin and Marian managed to slip away to their tent. No one had noticed their departure being too drunk already on the wine the king had supplied.

After closing the flap of the tent Robin took Marian in his arms. He still had the same silly grin on his face. Hers matched his.

"I love you, my wife." His smile got bigger upon saying the words he had dreamt about for so long.

"I love you, my husband. I cannot believe this is real. We've waited so long."

Robin took her hand and kissed her ring. One of the knights had given it to Robin. It was a simple gold band with a sapphire in the center. Robin hugged her tight. "It is real and I am so happy."

Marian ran her hand through his hair enjoying the feel of his arms around her. "Me too."

Robin pulled back to look at her. "Nervous?"

In response she kissed him and started pulling him towards the nest of blankets on the floor. Robin laughed. Of course she had to have her way even in this. He was happy to let her do as she wished though so long as she continued to love him.


	4. Chapter 4

The gang set sail for home the next day. Robin and Marian savored every second of the journey knowing once they reached Nottingham they would have to part with no idea when they would be able to be together again.

Once they arrived in England they quickly made their way to the abbey where Marian would stay. Friar Tuck was a portly but kind man in his early forties. They had both taken an immediate liking to him.

Robin had helped Marian get settled and was now sitting on the bed in her chambers holding her close. He was running his hand through her hair while she had her head on his chest listening to the comforting sound of his heartbeat. Both of them ached at the thought of being separated again.

"I wish I didn't have to leave you."

Marian decided not to comment on how it was his idea to begin with. "I know. I will hate having to be apart but it's for the best. We will be together soon." She pulled back smiling at him. "That is if you don't get yourself killed, Robin of Locksley."

"I won't. I have too much to look forward to." He looked at her for long moments trying to take everything in to hold him over in the months to come. Finally reluctantly he stood up. "I need to go."

Marian walked him to the door. He caressed her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He gave a long tender kiss trying to convey without words just how precious she was to him.

When they broke apart Marian gave him a slight shove. "Go on. Save England for us."


	5. Chapter 5

_9 months later._

Robin was making his way to the abbey happy that it was all over now and life could return to normal.

The king had returned a week ago. Vaysey and Gisbourne were in the dungeons of Nottingham awaiting punishment. The remaining Black Knights had also been rounded up. The king had offered Robin the position of sheriff but Robin had refused only wanting to spend time with his wife. Thankfully the king had been understanding and offered the position to another of his trusted knights.

His wife. He had missed her so much in the months since they had parted. Soon they would be together again. He smiled thinking of her: amazing blue eyes, long dark hair that always felt so silky against his fingers, a smile that always made his heart skip a beat. His smile grew as the abbey came into view.

Friar Tuck was outside tending the small garden. He walked over to Robin as he dismounted his horse. "Master Robin, I'd say you've arrived just in time."

A confused look crossed Robin's face. "In time for what? Where is my wife?"

"She is…indisposed at the moment."

Robin's look changed to one of immense worry. "Is something wrong?"

Just then a baby's cry pierced the air. Robin looked at the Tuck who was smiling. "That, dear boy, would be your child announcing his arrival into the world."

"My child?"

Tuck only nodded then laughed as the young lord dropped his bow and ran into the abbey.

**AN: You could end it here but I decided to add some more. This is if Lucy would agree to come back for the last episode. **

Robin rushed into the abbey down to Marian's room. Once there he flung the door open to find Marian propped up in bed holding a small bundle. Her face was tired and sweaty but to him she had never looked more beautiful.

She looked up at him and smiled. He ran to her kissing her over and over. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." He kissed her again but they broke apart when their son started crying. Marian laughed. "I think our son is feeling neglected."

Robin sat on the bed beside her putting one arm around her with his other hand resting on his son. "Am I going to have to fight you, young man, for your mother's affections?" Marian leaned her head onto his shoulder. "He's beautiful. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did not know until a week or so after I arrived here and I knew you'd only worry. It would distract you and at the time England needed you far more than we did. Is it over?"

"Yes. Finally everything is back as it should be or will be once I get you two home."

They sat there is silence for a few moments looking at their son. Robin kissed her forehead and she sighed happily. "I love you, my husband."

"I love you, my wife. Life is perfect now."


End file.
